King Kong vs. Godzilla
King Kong vs. Godzilla is a 1962 film by Ishirō Honda. This was the first time that King Kong and Godzilla were both in the same film. Plot Mr. Tako is a man who is annoyed with his telivision shows and wants to do something to boost the ratings. So he sends Sakurai and Kinsaburo to capture a monster. At the same time, a sumbarine gets caught in an iceberg. Which just so happens to be the exact same iceberg that Godzilla was trapped in. Godzilla breaks free and goes to attack a nearby Arctic Millitary Base. Godzilla's appearnce is all over T.V. making Tako furious. Meanwhile, a giant octopus is attacking a village on an island. When King Kong comes and kills the octopus. Kong then drinks redberry juice and falls unconscience. Kong is then put on a raft and transported back to Japan. Tako is now glad than King Kong is all over the news instead of Godzilla. Godzilla just comes ashore in Japan and destroys a train. Unfortunately, King Kong awakens and escapes the raft. Reaching the land, Godzilla meets up with King Kong in a valley. Kong only throws a few rocks at Godzilla while Godzilla uses its atomic breath on Kong making it flee. People are as of now desperately trying to stop Godzilla from entering Tokyo. To try to stop Godzilla, the people dig a pit and load it with explosives. But this dosen't harm Godzilla at all. They next make a barrier of power lines around the city that are 1,000,000 volts. In the first Godzilla film 300,000 volts had been tried but failed to keep Godzilla from entering the city. The electricity is too powerful for Godzilla. So it leaves. Later at night, Kong comes to Tokyo, he tears through the power lines which appear to make him stronger. Kong then destroys part of Tokyo. The people explode capsules of berry juice on Kong making him once again go unconscience. The people then decide to transpert Kong and Godzilla to the same place in hopes that they will fight to the death. The next morning, Kong meets up with Godzilla for the final showdown. When Godzilla tries to kill Kong with his atomic breath, an electrical storm arrives and revives Kong, giving him the powers. The two begin to fight again. "Then Kong swinging Godzilla around by his tail, shoving a tree into Godzilla's mouth, and judo tossing him over his shoulder. The brawl between the two monsters continues all the way down to the coastline. Eventually the monsters tear through Atami Castle and Kong drags Godzilla into the Pacific Ocean After an underwater battle, only King Kong emerges from the water and begins to slowly swim back home to Faro Island." Trivia *Fans of both King Kong and Godzilla have argued much to this day about who the true winner is. Toho has said that Kong was meant to be the winner. Not Godzilla. The reason for this is because was Kong was much more popular at the time. Sources *Wikipedia Category:films